glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No Love
No Love, en español Hay Amor, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Girl, Girls, Girls. La versión original pertenece a Lil Wayne ft. Eminem. Contexto de la Canción Artie propone a Brittany que hagan un dueto de raperos a lo cual ella accede encantada ya que es gran admiradora de Lil Wayne. Mientras Emma revisa algunas cosas de las bodas y trata de hablar con Will pero este esta muy ocupado como para prestarle atención realmente. Letra Arite: Throw dirt on me and grow a wildflower But it’s “f-ck the world”, get a child out her Yeah, my life a b-tch, but you know nothing bout her Been to hell and back, I can show you vouchers Brittany: I’m rolling Sweets, I’m smoking sour Married to the game but she broke her vows That’s why my bars are full of broken bottles And my night stands are full of open Bibles Artie: I think about more than I forget But I don’t go around fire expecting not to sweat And these ***** know I lay them down, make their bed Bitches try to kick me while I’m down: I’ll break your leg Emma: Money outweighing problems on the triple beam I’m sticking to the script, you ***** skipping scenes Be good or be good at it Fucking right I’ve got my gun, semi-Cartermatic Arite: Yeah, put a dick in their mouth, so I guess it’s “f-ck what they say” I’m high as a bitch: up, up and away Man, I come down in a couple of days OK, you want me up in the cage, then I’ll come out in beast mode I got this world stuck in the safe, combination is the G-code It’s Weezy motherf-cker, blood gang and I’m in bleed mode All about my dough but I don’t even check the peephole So you can keep knocking but won’t knock me down No love lost, no love found New Directions (Artie): It’s a little too late to say that you’re sorry now You kicked me when I was down F-ck what you say, just (don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me no more) That’s right bitch: and I don’t need you, don’t want to see you Bitch you get (no love) You show me nothing but hate You ran me into the ground But what comes around goes around I don’t need you (don’t hurt me) You (don’t hurt me no more) That’s right, and I don’t need you, don’t want to see you You get (no love) Bitch you get (no love) And I don’t need you Get em Brittany: I’m alive again More alive than I have been in my whole entire life I can see these people’s ears perk up as I begin To spaz with the pen, I’m a little bit sicker than most Sh-t’s finna get thick again They say the competition is stiff But I get a hard dick from this sh-t, now stick it in I ain’t never giving in again Cuss into the wind, complete freedom Look at these rappers, how I treat them So why the f-ck would I join them when I beat them They call me a freak because I like to spit on these p-ssies fore I eat them Man get these whack cocksuckers off stage Where the f-ck is Kanye when you need him? Artie y Brittany: Snatch the mic from him, bitch I’mma let you finish in a minute Yeah the rap is tight But I’m f-cking with the greatest verse of all time So you might want to go back to the lab tonight and um Scribble out them rhymes you were going to spit And start over from scratch and write new ones But I’m afraid that it ain’t gonna make no difference When I rip this stage and tear it in half tonight It’s an adrenaline rush to feel the bass thump In the place all the way to the parking lot, fellow Set fire to the mic and ignite the crowd You can see the sparks from hot metal Cold-hearted from the day I Bogarted the game I so started to rock fellow When I’m not even in my harshest You can still get roasted because Marsh is not mellow Emma: Til I’m toppling from the top I’m not going to stop I’m standing on my Monopoly board That means I’m on top of my game and it don’t stop Til my hip don’t hop anymore When you so good that you can’t say it Because it ain’t even cool for you to sound cocky anymore People just get sick cause you spit These fools can’t drool or dribble a drop anymore And you can never break my stride You never slow the momentum at any moment I’m about to blow You’ll never take my pride Killing the flow, slow venom and the opponent Is getting no mercy, mark my words Ain’t letting up, relentless I smell blood, I don’t give a f-ck: keep giving them hell Where was you when I fell and needed help up? You get no love New Directions (Artie): It’s a little too late to say that you’re sorry now You kicked me when I was down F-ck what you say, just (don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me no more) That’s right bitch: and I don’t need you, don’t want to see you Bitch you get (no love) You show me nothing but hate You ran me into the ground But what comes around goes around I don’t need you (don’t hurt me) You (don’t hurt me no more) That’s right, and I don’t need you, don’t want to see you You get (no love) Bitch you get (no love) And I don’t need you Get em Curiosidades *Es el primer rap que se le escucha a Emma *Jayma Mays dijo que fue muy difícil aprender la letra de esta canción y omitir todos sus insultos.